


Coffee Eyes

by hopelikefyre



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, No Smut, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelikefyre/pseuds/hopelikefyre
Summary: Link’s always had a thing for coffee and pretty girls.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Coffee Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Legend of Zelda series.

Link sat in his usual booth at the local diner. Hateno Village had expanded quite a bit the past few years, and the once small, semi-hidden village was now becoming a hotspot for new businesses. One in particular, the diner that Link was currently sitting in, had popped up at the height of Hateno’s expansion. Besides the diner, another inn had been built, along with more homes to accommodate the new residents who were pouring in to run the new businesses. Existing businesses grew as well, and soon, the once quaint Hateno Village was looking more like a large town than anything else.

A waitress came by with Link’s usual breakfast order: a cup of coffee and some biscuits with sausage gravy. He dug into his meal slowly, using the provided cutlery to slice through the warm bread. Glancing at the cup the waitress had brought him, he took note that it was still steaming. Link had initially resolved to wait until his vice had cooled before he partook, but, with the scent of fresh brew wafting to his nostrils, Link found it difficult to concentrate on eating. His body was practically begging for even the smallest taste. Unable to wait any longer, Link set his utensils down and picked up the jug of sweet cream, poured, and mixed it all together. Satisfied with the color, he brought the cup to his lips.

A jolt of electricity; the result of caffeine entering his bloodstream. He perked up immediately, and it was not long at all before Link was wiping the corners of mouth, an empty plate in front of him.

He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. He stretched out his legs and arms with a satisfying _crack_ and slumped in his seat, completely at ease.

The bell on the front door rang as someone passed through it.

“Pick anywhere, sweetheart! We’ll be with you shortly!” A waitress said from a nearby table.

The girl who entered chose a booth near the back wall. Once seated, she pulled up a menu, hiding her face.

Link let out a long sigh of contentment and opened one of his eyes. It was then that he noticed someone had seated themselves a few tables down from him. He secretly hoped that it wasn’t Paya or Purah. He had been conversing with the former for a while and he was pretty sure the Sheikah girl had feelings for him, but he had yet to ask her on a date. His best friend, Zelda, often teased him about it, but they hadn’t seen each other in weeks due to her responsibilities at Hyrule Castle. Though he missed his time with Zelda, he was understanding; he had his own responsibilities in Hateno after all.

As he reminisced, the girl he had been watching set down her menu, revealing her beautiful red scales. She was a Zora.

Link gawked. _She’s beautiful_.

Her silver jewelry shimmered in the sunlight that shone brightly through the diner’s open windows. Her pink lips glistened, as if she had just finished slathering them in gloss. Lastly, Link saw her eyes. Goddess, her _eyes_. They were a golden amber color, rich and wide, like two pools of pure starlight. He only caught a glimpse, but Link could just _tell_ that if she were to even glance in his direction, he would get lost in them. They were simply gorgeous.

He wanted to go over and ask her name. In fact, Link found himself wanting to know every minute detail about the woman. She must have caught him staring, because she giggled to herself and wiggled her fingers at him, smiling.

Link smiled back and returned the wave. The Zora giggled again and motioned for the Hylian to join her. Link shot up quickly, helped by the caffeine that was now coursing through his body. He took his coffee cup and sat down opposite her.

“Hello.” She greeted.

“Hi.” He replied.

“My name is Mipha.” She introduced herself. “And you are?”

“Link!” He blurted out. “T-That’s my name, I mean.”

The Zora giggled again.

“You know, I have lived in Hyrule my entire life and yet, you are the first Hylian I have met that has gazed at me with such curiosity. Typically, Hylian men stare at me with bedroom eyes. It is incredibly frustrating.” Mipha recollected. “I must ask, have you never seen a Zora?”

“Oh, I’ve seen plenty,” Link began. “But never one that looks like you do.”

He gasped. The realization of what he had just said washed over him. “That is, I mean…I’ve never seen a Zora who…”

Frantically, he searched for the proper words, but they escaped him.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. “That’s not what I meant.”

Mipha brought a hand to her mouth to cover her laughter. “It is quite alright. I imagine _that_ might provide an explanation for your current behavior.” She pointed to the porcelain mug in front of him.

Her gesture caused Link to chuckle. “What, coffee? No, no. I drink this stuff daily.” To prove his point, he took a large swig.

“Then perhaps it was my illustrious beauty?” Mipha asked, running a hand under one of her head fins as if it were hair. She giggled again. “I jest.”

“Well actually, yeah.” Link responded.

Mipha let out a small cry of surprise. Her eyes went wide, a small blush appearing over her face.

“Y-You truly are something to behold.” Mipha said after she regained her composure. “I certainly have never met a person who is so forward with his feelings.”

“Well I’ve never met a girl as beautiful as you.” Link replied, smiling.

The two sat in silence for some time, until Link spoke again.

“Hey, do you want to meet me here tomorrow? I could show you around Hateno Village.”

“What a proposal! You have known me all of ten minutes and yet already you want to meet me again!” Mipha couldn’t hold back her laughter. “That said, I would be honored.”

The two chatted as Mipha finished her drink, exchanging anecdotes about their respective childhoods, ambitions, and any information that seemed relevant to the conversation. As they got up to leave, both realized that neither wanted their conversation to end and Link proposed his house as a place to continue their conversation. As they journeyed to his house, Link felt a strange feeling begin to sweep over him. He couldn’t quite place the emotion, but he knew it had to be some form of infatuation, perhaps even love. The two remained together throughout the day and into the night, learning intimate details about each other. Eventually, neither could keep their eyes open and, side-by-side, they fell asleep on Link’s couch.

When they awoke, both were surprised at the sleeping situation they found themselves in. Mipha had latched onto Link at some point during the night, while the Hylian had somehow wiggled out of his clothes, waking in only his boxer shorts. Skin stuck to scales, their efforts to pull away from the other only resulted in pain.

“Perhaps this is a clever metaphor.” Mipha suggested with a smile.

Link sighed dreamily. “Goddess, I hope so.”

As they pried themselves from one another, Mipha recommended they make good on their promise to meet at the diner. Link, feeling drowsiness begin to set in his bones, wholeheartedly agreed.

He had always had a thing for coffee and pretty girls anyway.


End file.
